


This Time, Mr. Barnes, the Pleasure Will Be All Mine!

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Female Ejaculation, Multi, Multiamory March, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jadziabear asked: I'd love to see an OT3 with Darcy and at least one character from Agents of SHIELD e.g. Darcy/Jemma/Bucky, Darcy/Steve/Trip. The prompt is post-coital cuddles. Thank you!!!</p>
<p>I went with Darcy/Jemma/Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time, Mr. Barnes, the Pleasure Will Be All Mine!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzia_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/gifts).



> Okay, guys, I don’t usually write femslash, but I had so much fun with this, I might do a bit more in the future. This isn’t all post-coital, but I did make sure to get some cuddling in there for you, Jazdiabear. Thanks for the awesome prompt! Here’s some Bucky/Darcy/Jemma for you guys!

The silky smooth strands of Jemma’s hair twisted through Darcy’s fingers as she gripped the back of the woman’s head, trying not to grind her face against her cunt but losing the struggle as her lover’s lips and tongue sucked and pressed and sucked so wondrously against her throbbing clit.

“Jemma, Jemma, Jemma,” Darcy panted, near incoherent as her orgasm built, sharp and sweet between her thighs. She felt her girlfriend shift slightly as she brought the hand gripping Darcy’s left thigh around to press two of her fingers into her juicy cunt, both of them pressing up firmly against her g-spot and working it expertly, her clever hands knowing just how Darcy liked it.

She knew Jemma was a little self-conscious about her hands, thinking them too large, or too unladylike, but all Darcy could think of when she saw them or felt them on her or in her, was strong and beautiful and good and Jemma…

Opening her eyes, Darcy caught Bucky’s eyes from where he was kneeling between Jemma’s knees and pounding into her from behind. His expression was hard and hot and powerfully lusty as he held her gaze while she shuddered through her climax.

Jemma smirked against her as she lapped up the gush of liquid. Teasing out Darcy’s pleasure as long as possible as she massaged those impossibly skilled fingers against the spongy ridge inside her, milking her for every drop of ecstasy.

“Dammit, Jemma,” Bucky growled, fucking her harder, “One of these days you’re going to show me how you get her to do that every single time.”

Darcy panted while Jemma pushed away, licking and sucking her fingers clean and releasing them with a naughty pop. “Never,” the woman declared, her voice lovely and defiant and her accent sending tingles through Darcy’s still pulsing nethers, just like it always did.

Bucky grinned deviously and bent to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her against him, giving Darcy a much needed break from touch. He caressed Jemma’s left breast, tweaking and twisting her nipple as his left hand turned her face to his so he could claim her mouth in a determined, dominate kiss.

“I have ways of making you talk,” he challenged gruffly after releasing her mouth, and both of the women giggled.

It wasn’t really fair to tease him about all the things he didn’t know about, pop culture wise, but that never stopped the girls from teasing him mercilessly.

“Ve haff wayz of making you tak, Mr. Bond,” Darcy cackled, her endorphins running high. Jemma laughed along; that is, until Bucky folded her in half again and began to hammer her into the mattress, his left hand on her shoulder and his right twisting under her to work at her clit.

“Laugh at me, will ya,” he muttered, as Jemma moaned and squirmed beneath him. “We shall see who laughs last,” he declared and winked at Darcy, who giggled again. She should know better than to underestimate his spy movie knowledge like that.

Jemma laughed as well, but it was broken by hitching, jerking gasps and groans as he thrust into her harshly. When the brilliant biochemist came it was with a high, breathy whine that made Darcy want to slide her fingers right up inside her, next to Bucky’s cock and feel the way her walls quivered and danced, twitching to the rapid beat of her pulse.

Darcy was too exhausted to move, though. Instead, she fondled her breasts as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine how it felt, how Jemma always felt.

“James,” Jemma moaned as she reached back to draw her fingernails along the side of his hip and over the curve is his ass, flexing and working as they were against her. “Come for me, James. Come in me and fill me with your…um…come.”

Darcy bit her lip, but didn’t laugh. Jemma’s bedroom talk was a work in progress. One she and Bucky gladly donated all their free time to assisting with.

She spread her legs and dropped one hand down to pet her tender lips of her pussy. “Does she feel amazing around your cock, Bucky? Hot and wet and still shivering so nicely from the way you made her come around you? She’s taking you so good, isn’t she? So easy and open for you, juicy and wanton and eager for your jizz. Won’t you give her sweet little cunt what it needs?”

“Bloody hell,” Jemma moaned, as Bucky went tense behind her and gave into Darcy’s dirty coaxing. “Feels so good, James. So good…” Then she melted down into Darcy’s lap again, her face resting against the other brunette hips as she smiled her pleased smile and placed loving little kisses on the small curve of her lover’s stomach. “Perfect, Darcy, thank you.”

Bucky grunted as he pulled out of Jemma and collapsed next to them, his metal arm going around Jemma’s shoulders and his head resting against Darcy’s left breast. He nuzzled against her shoulder and placed his own pleased kisses against the slope of her chest.

“Yes, thank you, Darcy. I never get tired of hearing you run that mouth, kitten,” he sighed and Darcy felt him relax against her. The last of her need for space had long since evaporated and she took the time to enjoy the moment with her boyfriend and girlfriend.

She ran her fingers through Jemma’s hair again, smiling when the woman turned her head to place a lazy kiss against her palm, and used her other hand to pat Bucky’s face and scratch gently at his whiskers, though it was a bit awkward with her elbow pinned between their bodies.

“So, how long till you have to head back to base?” Darcy asked after a few minutes of silent savoring.

She didn’t want it to end. She never wanted it to end, but Jemma was still working with SHIELD, and she and Bucky were both stationed out of the Avenger’s facility. They got to see each other every few weeks, and spent as many weekends together as possible, but it was never enough.

“Actually,” Jemma began, lifting her head and eyeing them both with her eyes bright and her face happy, “I’m on loan to Dr. Cho as of Monday morning for the foreseeable future. So, you’re going to be seeing a whole lot more of me. Hope that’s okay?”

“Really?” Darcy squeaked, and Bucky’s head shot up as he stared at her, hope radiant on his face.

Jemma nodded and Darcy and Bucky tugged her up to them, taking turns kissing her happily.

“Wait, what about your team? I thought you liked working with Coulson and his crew,” Bucky asked, a slightly worried frown creasing his brow.

“I do,” Jemma shrugged, looking a bit sad, “But Phil’s so busy being Director now, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is growing so much… May has her own team now, and Daisy is working more and more exclusively with her powered agents, and Fitz…” Jemma dropped her eyes and Darcy reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears comfortingly.

She and Bucky both knew about Jemma and Fitz’s turbulent history.

“We’ve sort of all grown apart, off doing our own thing, you know, but it’s okay, really. I’m looking forward to being around for more of this,” she added, face growing light and joyful again.

“You know we’re always up for more Jemma time,” Darcy grinned and kissed her again, letting the happy press turn into something a little more intense, a little more passionate as she raised her hand to cup the woman’s breast and thumb at her nipple.

“Always,” Bucky agreed, sliding in to trail kisses over Jemma’s jaw and throat. “Love you, Jemma,” he murmured. “Want you with us…always.”

Darcy couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, title and other quotes borrowed shamelessly from spy movie tropes in general, and James Bond in particular.


End file.
